Are You That Somebody?
by ASHANTI
Summary: Sam wonders if she should tell Jack how she really feels.(based on the song by Aaliyah)


Title: Are You That Somebody?  
  
Author:Ashanti  
  
Summary: Sam wonders if she should tell Jack how she really feels.(based on the song by Aaliyah)  
  
Spoilers: none!  
  
Season: pick one.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate. And I dont own Aaliyah's song.  
  
Notes: I know this song is kinda old, but I really like it. And it just fits in perfectly with the story. I'm also doing it in memory of Aaliyah. :, ( on with the story. Oh yea, I may do a sequel from Jacks POV, but you gotta tell me if you like it.(R&R!!!) I would like song seggestions too for Jacks POV....  
  
Are you that Somebody?  
  
*Boy i've been watchin you like a hawk in the sky that fly, where you were my prey*  
  
Every night I'll go to bed thinking about the same thing, which is my CO. Yes him. Jack. I always look at him and memorize every square inch of that body. Really, all day when I'm around him, I pay very close attention to him. Watching his every move, making sure he is okay though I know he can take care of himself. But if I were ever to lose him, there would be this part of me that would be gone forever. And I honestly dont know if I could deal with that. People don't realize that I have a feminine side, thought it never seems to show.  
  
*Boy I promise you if we keep bumpin heads I know that one of these days, we gon hook it up while we talk the phone, but see, I dont know if thats good*  
  
So as I sit here, wonder what it what it would be like to actually hook up. I mean there are times in the middle of the night when I just wanna pick up the phone and call him in his courters right in the next room down. Then say ' Hey Jack, wanna go out?' then he would be like 'Oh yea!'.  
  
We do hit off on each other though. I do think he cares about me as much as I care about him, but I can never be so sure. There are times he screams at me and all I do is cry, but then I realize all he does is care and wants the best for me. After that it makes me so happy that he really cares about be so much. It really sucks though because we coud never get together with all those rules and regulations.  
  
* Ive been holding back this secret from you, I probably shouldn't tell it*  
  
Oh I love him. More than anything. Forget all those rules and regs. I just love him!! There are times when I just feel like telling him, and other times I think I should just stay quiet. Then theres those feelings you get when you want to tell the man you love that you love him, but then you have fear of being rejected or he'll never see you the same way anymore. I could never let that happen.  
  
* If I, if I let you know, you can't tell nobody, I'm talking bout nobody. Are you responsible?*  
  
If I ever told him how I felt, I'd have to swear him to secretcy. I don't want anyone to find out cause I dont want to risk losing my job. I love what I do and love working for the SGC. But this is hard for me to keep inside. What do I love more? My job? or him?  
  
*Boy I gotta watch my back, cause I'm not just anybody*  
  
Really can I trust him? I think I can. Besides if he likes me too, he would have to trust me as well. But still, if I told him hhow I felt would he tell anybody? Or keep it to himself? I'm not afraid to admit it but the SGC wouldn't want to lose some one as valuable as me. Maybe if I were lucky, we would have other consequences to deal with. Heck, who knows what Hammond would think.  
  
* Is it my go, or is it your go?*  
  
Well lets just say were together for a minute. We were both very happy people and kept our relationship secret. But what if somehow the secret got out? What would we do? Would he be fired? Would I be fired? Would we both be fired? Would Hammond be upset and forgive us? Or would he be happy for us and let us be together?  
  
*Sometimes im goody-goody, right now i'm naughty-naughty.*  
  
Jack probably thinks I'm some goody-goody who knowes everything about astro- physics, would never break regulations, and wouldn't tell him my feelings. He thinks I have a thing for him, but he doesn't know for sure. Okay so you can call me a goody-goody sometimes, but what about now? Do you think some goody-goody would be thinking these thoughts?  
  
*Say yes or say no, cause I really need somebody, tell me your that somebody*  
  
Oh I want him, more than ever. I want him to be the man I marry. The man who will always be there for me. The man who loves me for who I am. I don't know what I could ever do without him. Oh I just hope that one day he will just tell me that he's the somebody who will take me away and live the rest of our lives together.  
  
*Boy wont you pick me up at the park right now up the block while everyone sleeps (sleeps sleeps).I'll be waitin their with my trench, my locs, my hat just so I'm low key.*  
  
Maybe next week while were on vacation we can go out for a drink or something and thats when I could tell him how I feel. It would be perfect. Nobody else but me and him. Alone. Just how I wish it would be for once. Alone.That way we can get things straight. And maybe if im lucky he'll go for me.  
  
*If you tell the world(don't speak,you'll know that we'll be weak)*  
  
God it bugs me though. If we were to get together though, we would live our relationship in secrecay. We couldn't go out like normal people do. We couldn't get married unless we wanted to be fired from our jobs.  
  
Well I just hope if I tell him, he wont tell a soul. I know he wouldn't tell aanyone probably, but hey, who knows?  
  
*Oh boy, I am trusting you with my heart, my soul, I probably shouldn't let ya*  
  
Now how would he treat me though? Would he respect my feelings? Would he care for me as I care for him? Would he ever leave me?  
  
I just hope I can trust him with everything I've got. Oh but just to be in those arms of his for just one day would be the best day of my entire life. Ahhhhh... it would suck if he turned me down.  
  
*If I, if i let this go, you cant tell nobody, im talking bout nobody, I hope your responsible, Boy I gotta watch my back , cause I not just anybody, is it my go or is it your go? Sometimes im goody-goody, right now I'm naughty-naughty, say yes or say no, cause I really need somebody, tell me your that somebody*  
  
Okay, I'm gonna tell him, and I'm gonna tell him exactly how I feel. I'll make him promise me that he wont tell anyone and keep this a secret. Well I hope he takes this okay cause here goes nothing. 


End file.
